Ce soir d'hiver
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Lily a peur de voir James ce soir là, elle a peur de lui annoncer quelque chose. Et pourtant, c'est une grande nouvelle...


**Encore un petit OS, couplé avec et soir d'automne et ce soir de printemps.**

**Il ne manquera plus ce soir d'été qui est écrit mais que je n'ai pas encore tapé!**

**Ce soir d'hiver**

Ce soir là, James est rentré inhabituellement tôt. Pourquoi ce soir ? Le soir où j'avais peur de lui parler, de lui apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais, pourquoi ais-je peur de lui dire, pourquoi ais-je peur qu'il le prenne mal. Il est Auror et n'est presque jamais là, peut-être est-ce pour cela, peut-être ais-je peur qu'il pense que cela va lui prendre trop de temps et que cela va gâcher sa carrière.

Stop Lily ! Comment peux- tu penser que ton mari dirait ça ?! C'est l'homme le plus gentil, le plus compréhensif, le plus beau, le plus adorable. A chaque fois que je le vois, ce sont ces pensées qui m'envahissent. La preuve, à peine vient-il d'entrer dans la pièce que je souris déjà. Je me leva et alla enfouir ma tête dans son cou tandis que ses bras si rassurants se refermèrent sur moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je tandis qu'un poids tombait dans mon ventre. Comment le lui dire…

Il sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car il me regarda attentivement, comme s'il voulait lire en moi.

-Ça va Lily ?

-Oui, oui ! Et toi ?

-Je vais bien.

-Tu avais du travail aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai fait que remplir des dossiers au bureau, dit-il en grimaçant.

Il détestait rester assis derrière un bureau toute la journée. Mais il n'empêchait que je préférais le savoir là-bas que sur le terrain à risquer sa vie.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, pour une fois que c'est calme !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, soupira-t-il, « le calme avant la tempête ». Je m'en méfis de ce calme !

-Sirius aussi est resté au bureau aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Il vient dîner ce soir. Du moins… si cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est toujours le bienvenue !

Cela veut dire qu'il faut que je le lui annonce avant que Sirius n'arrive, je n'aurais pas le courage de le dire devant lui.

A ce moment, comme pour me rappeler sa présence, alors que je ne l'avais pas du tout oublié, je sentis quelque chose bouger dans mon ventre. Je me rendis compte qu'une petite vie commençait à grandir en moi et je trouvai ça magnifique.

Inconsciemment, ma main s'était posée sur mon ventre tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur mon visage.

La voix de mon mari me ramena à la réalité :

-Lily, tu es sure que ça va ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je vais très bien. J'ai… j'ai juste quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Son regard se fit curieux et se fixa sur ma main, toujours posées sur mon ventre. Aussitôt, je l'enlevais.

-James, je…je suis allée à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui.

Son regard se fit inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as quelque chose de grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! C'est juste que… j'attends un enfant.

Il y eut une seconde pendant laquelle il ne dit rien, le temps qu'il comprenne ce que je venais de dire. Puis, je vis ses yeux s'illuminer. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire qui fit s'envoler toutes mes inquiétudes, toues les craintes que j'avais encore en moi, ces craintes si ridicules.

Je me sentis soulevée de terre et il me fit tourner dans les airs en riant tandis que je sentais un sourire apparaître à mes lèvres.

Lorsqu'il me reposa, je me serrai contre lui, sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'a jamais fait, me chuchota-t-il.

Il semblait trop ému pour parler.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pu lire en lui tout ce qu'il ressentait, des sentiments si semblables aux miens.

Je ne savais comment définir cette joie qui m'étreint à la pensée de ce petit être qui va grandir en moi pendant 9 mois. Oui…il va transformer mon corps mais qu'est-ce que cette transformation en comparaison de la joie que nous apporte déjà cet enfant, ce cadeau du ciel.

Je me voyais déjà le choyer, lui apprendre à parler, lui faire découvrir le monde, le voir faire ses premiers pas, lui raconter des histoires, tout simplement… le voir grandir, s'épanouir dans sa famille. Je me sens rire d'avance en imaginant James et Sirius s'amuser avec lui. Mon Dieu ! Je vais avoir à m'occuper de trois enfants !

Je le voie déjà gâté et choyé par son père et son parrain, puisque Sirius sera son parrain.

Comment sera notre enfant, à qui ressemblera-t-il ? A son père, à moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ait des amis, qu'il aille à Poudlard, tout simplement…qu'il soit aimé.

Longtemps, nous restèrent ainsi enlacés. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, si protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour ton travail ?

-Je verrais ça plus tard ! J'ai encore plus de trois mois avant de devoir arrêter de travailler. Pour la première grossesse, il est conseillé de s'arrêter au bout de six mois.

-Tu ne penses comme même pas à continuer à travailler !

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Mais… tu vas te fatiguer !

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu me promets que tu vas faire attention ?

-Bien sûr !

Il me sourit et me resserra contre lui. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre son torse.

Finalement, je me souvins que Sirius venait dîner et qu'il me fallait le préparer. Je m'écartais donc de lui. Il me regarda étonné.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire :

-J'ai un dîner à préparer.

Cette excuse ne parut pas lui convenir car ses bras m'enserrèrent tout de suite la taille et je me sentis une nouvelle fois soulevée du sol. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait , James m'avait assise sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il me regarda en souriant.

-Toi, tu te reposes et moi, je m'occupe de commander un repas !

-Mais…

-Et ensuite, on discute tous les deux en attendant Sirius.

Je savais qu'il ne céderait pas. J'acquiesçai donc.

Il eut un grand sourire avant de me dire :

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je le vis sortir en courant. Je me détendis et pris un livre que j'avais laissé sur la table basse du salon. J'étais tellement plongée dans ma lecture que je ne l'entendis pas rentrer. Je n'en sortis que lorsqu'il m'enlaça, assis à mes côtés.

Je fermais immédiatement mon livre pour me serrer contre lui. Nous restâmes silencieux, la présence de l'autre nous suffisait pour être heureux. Ce fut lui qui brisa finalement le silence.

-Tu es d'accord pour prévenir Sirius mon amour ?

-Il faut bien prévenir le parrain, non ?

Il me regarda étonné puis, un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux que ce soit lui ?

-Je ne voie pas qui pourrait mieux l'être que lui. C'est ton frère et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

-Merci.

A ce moment, la sonnette retentit. James se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir à son meilleur ami.

Je me lève donc pour accueillir Sirius.

-Lilou !

-Sirius ! Ça fait longtemps, hein ?!

-Un é-ter-ni-té ! Je t'assure, tu m'as horriblement manqué depuis hier !

Je vois James trépigner d'impatience derrière lui, me faisant rire.

-Je crois que James a quelque chose à te dire Sirius !

Il se retourne vers mon mari, interrogateur.

-Il t'est déjà arrivé quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure ?

James eut un petit sourire, faisant durer le suspens.

-TU VAS ETRE PARRAIN !

-QUOI ?! Mais, Remus ne m'a rien dit !

-Remus ?!

-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il allait être papa ! Il n'est même pas marié.

-Heu…Sirius ?!

-Il a changé, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ! Avoir un enfant sans être marié…

-SIRIUS !

-Quoi ?!

-JE vais être papa !

Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche décidément ! C'est la première fois que Sirius Black est incapable de parler ! Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour !

-Et je vais être le parrain ?

-Oui !

Je me retrouve soudain serrée dans les bras du futur parrain de mon futur enfant.

-Oh Lily ! Merci !

-Lâche ma femme, sale cabot ! dit soudain mon mari.

Sirius me relâcha avec un grand sourire.

-T'inquiète Corny, je ne vais pas te la voler ! Quel mari-poule tu fais !

Je le tapais en riant.

-Ne te moque pas de lui ! Tu sais bien qu'il est très susceptible voyons !

James prit un air blessé. Je l'embrassais en riant sur la joue. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me garda contre lui.

-Alors, comment va s'appeler mon filleul ?

-Nous n'y avons pas encore pensé voyons ! Nous ne connaissons même pas son sexe !

-Ce sera un garçon bine sûr ! Un futur Maraudeur !

-Ah non ! m'exclamais-je, vous n'allez pas l'entraîner dans vos histoires ! Mon enfant sera sérieux !

-Avec James comme père, permets moi d'en douter !

Je me renfrognais et me cala dans les bras de mon mari. Je pouvais presque voir son grand sourire.

-J'empêcherais Sirius de faire faire trop de bêtises à notre enfant ! Je te le promets, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour le regarder et répondis à son sourire. Ne résistant plus, je l'embrassais.

-Hé ho ! Je suis là ! s'écria Sirius. J'ai faim d'ailleurs.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me détacha légèrement de James.

-On arrive !

James me retint juste avant que je ne suive son meilleur ami dans la salle à manger. Il me souffla à l'oreille ces trois petits mots si importants et dont je commençais à être dépendante :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Oui ! La vie est belle à ses côtés !

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez avant de partir!**


End file.
